Gentle Breeze
by Licoco
Summary: Goodbyes can be painful, but sometimes they open the door for new beginnings. A Hiro/Zero Two fluff fic taking place after the canonical ending of the anime. Hiro and Zero Two live happy lives in another time as high school students. This is but one of many of their love stories.
1. Prologue

It was a starry, moonless night.

Under the Thousand Year Cherry Blossom, illuminated by the light of the city, a lone boy sat reading. He turned the page of his picture book slowly, marveling at the alluring illustrations and taking in, once again, the story he knew so well.

The boy had spent nearly every night here for the past few weeks, under this very tree, reading the same story as the flower petals fell gently around him. He had become captivated, and when the petals floated onto the pages of his book, he would scarcely even notice. He felt safe here, and something about the pages in his hand would envelop him in a strangely familiar warmth, even on such a cold and silent night.

But before long, the silence was broken. A pair of hurried footsteps and winded breaths. A voice called out.

"Stop running! You'll fall!"

"I'll be fine!"

Called out another. But just as soon as it had been said, the voice's owner, an energetic young girl with bright pink hair, appeared before the boy with a thud. Running too fast to see where she was going, she had tripped over an outstretched root.

"Ow..."

The girl groaned as the boy gasped in surprise.

"Are you ok?"

He stretched out his hand.

"Who are you?"

The girl asked as she reached for the boy's outstretched hand.

"Me?"

Answered the boy.

"My name is… Hiro!"

And a new story begins.


	2. Chapter 1: Small Steps

"You know, I've been thinking… I wonder what being in love feels like."

Hiro suddenly declared. The din of traffic roared on as the passing vehicles whizzed by, sending Hiro's hair flying every which way. Hiro tugged at the strap of his schoolbag, and shrugged his shoulder to reposition it as he turned his head toward his companion.

"Pfft, really?" The pink haired girl stifled a laugh. "You are so pathetic."

"S-shut up! What's wrong with being curious about it!?"

Hiro replied, clearly flustered. He tugged at the strap of his bag again, this time more anxiously.

"Well, I guess I should've expected this from you," the girl continued. "Mr. sensitive girly-man." She lowered her eyelids and flashed a smug smile, making an exaggerated motion of turning her head for dramatic effect.

"Whatever." Hiro grumbled. "Why do I even bother talking to you?"

Turning his gaze back to the sidewalk ahead, Hiro walked ahead in silence. The girl followed beside him with an inquisitive expression, lagging slightly behind. She wore the same school uniform as Hiro, a gray blazer and crisp, white shirt, along with a tie which had stripes running diagonally along its length. Her skirt had a checkered pattern, and wrapped around her neck was a bright red muffler. Completely her look was the white headband on her forehead, forming a distinct contrast with her neon pink hair, which flowed down all the way to her shoulders. Her name was Zero Two, a friend of Hiro's since early childhood. She was athletic, outgoing, and assertive. One could describe her as brash, if not for the fact that she was decidedly charming and feminine despite all her tomboyish traits. To be perfectly honest, it bothered Hiro a fair amount how easily she could fit in with others. It was a confidence that he himself had lost long ago. But what bothered Hiro most of all, was the way she would relentlessly tease him, instinctively sniffing out any vulnerability.

"What, you want someone to hold your hand? Hmm?" Zero Two called out from behind. "Want someone to throw themselves all over you and call you darling like in your favorite picture book? Hmm? Is that what you want? Hmm? Hmm?"

"Go away." Hiro spat, and began walking faster.

"I live this way." Zero Two sped up and maneuvered herself in front of Hiro to look him in the eye, which was not a terribly difficult feat considering her long legs, putting her near the same height as Hiro. "Besides, you were the one who wanted to wait for me. You could've gone home by yourself."

"And I've been regretting for the past 20 minutes."

"Ooooh, but you would've been lonely by yourself, wouldn't you have?" Zero Two continued, as if she had just realized such a thing. "You poor thing, I wouldn't want to leave you all by yourself."

"AGHHHHH!" Hiro cried out in frustration as he looked away.

Perhaps sensing she had pushed a little too far, Zero Two lowered her pace and fell back into line beside Hiro. A few moments passed before she spoke again.

"Hey, do you want to stop by the candy shop?"

"Again? Come on, Zero Two. You're in high school."

"Candy doesn't discriminate by age. Unlike you."

"Well, sure, I guess…" Hiro sighed. He paused to give his best impression of a "stern, concerned parent" look. "You're gonna go even if I'm not coming with you anyway."

Zero Two inside a candy shop was like a kid inside a… well, candy shop. As if somehow getting a sugar high from the air through osmosis, she bounds around at random, grabbing handfuls of candy off the shelf.

"I have no idea how you're on the track team with the amount of garbage you eat." Hiro mused, trying to move as little as possible in the cramped aisles to make room for Zero Two as she dashes all around him.

"Sugar is a carbohydrate. Carbs give you energy."

Zero Two replies matter-of-factly while picking up a colorfully decorated pack of candy in her right hand.

"I'm not sure how accurate your science is here…"

Hiro responded quietly.

"It's true! Professional athletes eat only carbs the night before a big game!" Zero Two proclaimed without even taking her eyes off the packaging. "Ooh, maple red bean chocolate flavor, haven't seen that one before."

"Jeez, that's a triple whammy."

"Alright! I'm so getting this!" Zero Two exclaimed as she hurriedly hopped to the cashier to pay. Hiro could scarcely make it out of the door behind her before she dug the candy out of her bag to devour it greedily. The rest of their walk would be filled with Zero Two's cries of delight.

"Thanks for hanging out with me, Hiro." Zero Two called back with her head turned as she waved goodbye.

"You're welcome, I guess." Hiro answered, suppressing a sigh. "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow!" Zero Two yelled from afar. "Darling~"

And with a teasing smile, she was gone. Hiro turned away and continued walking, his head hung low in embarrassment. He had thought that he would probably never want to experience anything as sweet as Zero Two's new favorite candy. Now? Now he couldn't be so sure.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Darling in the Franxx or any of the characters, this is a fan work.

 **Author's Note:** Hello, I'm alive again. This is a story about Hiro and Zero Two's reincarnations after the ending to the anime. I actually think, contrary to popular opinion, it's a great ending. Someone else on a message board said that there are now infinite love stories between the two, and I think that's absolutely amazing. It's something I don't think I have the creativity to explore further, but it's an idea that I would love to see someone do something with at some point. I thought very hard about whether or not to change the names for plausibility's sake, but in the end it felt weird writing someone else's name when in my mind I was calling them Zero Two and Hiro. If you find the fact that their names are the same not very believable, you can easily substitute it in your mind with something suitable, and I encourage you to do so if that reads better for you. For reference, Zero Two would've been something like Futaba (two leaves), and Hiro I would have to do some more research on names that mean close to the same thing.

Also, if you were ever reading any of my other fics, they are now dead and won't be updated because I find my old writing to be too cringy to even open the thing to put a notice that they won't be continued. I apologize sincerely.


	3. Chapter 2: Hitting Stride

"Come on, let's just go home already!"

Zero Two shouted from below. She strained her neck, gazing toward Hiro, still floundering about the trunk of the cherry blossom tree. He was covered in scrapes and bruises, his shirt completely ruined by sap and abraded bark, smudged in large, wide, streaks.

"No. I'm getting up there."

Hiro replied without looking back down.

They had met here 2 months ago, underneath this very tree. Then, it was Zero Two falling and tripping, but now it was Hiro who wore the scars of his stubbornness upon his body and skin. He struggled again, the same way he did the last time, and the time before that, and the way he had been struggling the whole day.

"You don't have to climb it just to beat me!" Zero Two raised her voice again, concerned and exasperated.

"I'm not doing it to beat you!" Hiro breathed out inbetween ragged breaths and labored grunts. "You said everything looks pretty up here."

Zero Two could only frown. There was no stopping this boy when he truly wanted something. She braced herself once again to catch him once he falls, and watched her breath turn to steam as the night falls once more.

* * *

"Again."

Hiro demanded, hunched over and out of breath.

"Look, I don't mind racing you, but..." Zero Two responded as she downed another bottle of water. "It's getting kind of late, isn't it? I don't want to miss this episode of 'Robots vs Dinosaurs'."

"One more."

"Okaaaay then." Zero Two crushed the bottle in her hands and tossed it into the trash absentmindedly. She had always been the faster and stronger one since they were kids, but Hiro was a boy entering puberty. The gap had closed steadily throughout the years, and as much as she hated to admit it, that last race was neck and neck.

Zero Two crouched down into position as Hiro did the same beside her. One more lap.

"Three..." Hiro started the count. "Two...one..." Zero Two's legs tensed, her muscles contracting. Storing as much energy as possible, her legs pushed against the hard oval surface. Her entire body tingles in anticipation as the energy stored within brims to the top and struggles to not overflow.

"GO!"

She was off like the wind. Zero Two's lower body unfolds itself, and she can almost imaging her heel digging into the ground itself. Like a spring, the tension is released and she can feel only the air flying past her. Her pupils dilate to take in as much information as possible, helping her to maintain the perfect balance. She falls into a rhythm, one leg after the other in a steady, almost musical beat. One, two, one, two, and now accelerating.

It's a perfect lap, faster than she's ever felt. Only now, on the straightaway before the finish line, does she remember that this was supposed to be a competition. She allows herself a momentary glance to the left, feeling on top of the world, and-

There he is, with the biggest smile she's ever seen, looking back. Their eyes lock and mesmerized, neither look away as they sprint across the finish line, still both gazing across.

* * *

"That was awesome!"

Hiro exclaims once he's caught his breath.

"That was the first time I've tied you!" Hiro is practically giddy, walking around in circles with what strength is left. He loops back around one more time and stops in front of Zero Two. He opens his mouth, and pauses momentarily, his eyes darting quickly to the ground and back.

"Yeah. I've decided."

He finally says, his smile now much more subdued.

"Decided what, that you want to be a professional runner?" Zero Two laughed back. "Don't get so excited just from tying a girl. TYING. Not even beating."

Hiro chuckles quietly. Quite a departure from his usual response of indignation or biting comeback, Zero Two thinks.

"You know, that felt special back there." Hiro begins, his hand finding its way to his neck. "We were running side by side for that entire last stretch, completely in sync."

"Yeah, so? I get it, you're just as fast as me, don't rub it in any more."

"No, I mean, you know. I know this sounds stupid, but it felt almost like we were flying, together." Hiro continues, taking a step forward. He raises his head and looks right into Zero Two's crystal clear eyes, his gaze suddenly sparkling with a glint of determination.

"Zero Two. I love you."

"Wha-?" Zero Two stumbles, taken aback. "Where did this come from?"

"I'm serious." Hiro's arms reach forward, taking Zero Two's hands within his own. His grip is firm yet soft, enough to cushion Zero Two's small twitch of surprise. "You make me want to be a better person. Every time I see you do something or help someone, it makes me want to be like you. I wouldn't be who I am today without you. I wouldn't have ever taken up running, I might've never got along with my classmates, and I definitely wouldn't be feeling this way if not for you."

"So?" Zero Two replied, both her grin and blush stretching from ear to ear. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"Sure, as long as you never stop being a cute little dork."

The wind whistled past as the pair joined in their embrace.

Took you long enough. Zero Two thought.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Darling in the Franxx or any of the characters, this is a fan work.

 **Author's Note:** Ok, I'm so bad at writing scenes with actual substance and changes in character relationships. Thank god this required development is out of the way. Ok, uh, don't expect updates very often, in fact please consider the gap between the first chapter and this one to be faster than it will be in the future. Seriously I'm so slow please don't have any expectations of me ok thanks bye.


	4. Chapter 3: Wind Behind Your Back

"Yep, this is your fault."

Hiro breathed out a sigh as yet another train sped past, hurling strands of long, pink hair in front of his face.

Zero Two stood beside him with an inquisitive look. The pair were on their way back home from a track and field competition. Or at least they should've been.

"Hey, I didn't make you get on the train with me." Zero Two stated apathetically as she turned away from the platform. "And I don't see what the big deal is, we'll only be two hours late."

"I TRUSTED you." Hiro followed behind her, groaning in protest. "And I'm not so keen on spending an hour stuck on a platform in the middle of nowhere."

"Then don't." Zero Two shrugged back. She strode toward the station stairs, and, steadying herself with both hands, leaped over the railing in one fluid motion.

"Come on!" She called out from beyond the entrance, "Let's go exploring!"

The low-lying fields surrounding the station quickly gave way to the surrounding mountains. Hiro followed behind Zero Two as she hopped and skipped excitedly, eyes darting about trying to catch each and every sight. Hiro had to admit that there was something soothing about the unfamiliar landscape. The mountainside was filled with trees and shrubs of all kinds, and the path they were following almost overgrown with wild grasses.

"It...kind of smells nice here, for some reason." Hiro proclaimed as he took in a breath. He thought it must've been from the tiny white flowers blooming on the trees all around them.

"Well, yeah. Look at all the trees and flowers! I don't think I've ever seen that one before!" Zero Two exclaimed excitedly, pointing her finger towards a large, slumping willow.

Hiro simply nodded, and the two continued on under the canopy above them, sunlight filtering through holes between the leaves as they moved forward. Soon they came upon an old, wooden gate. Standing over the path, it had clearly been battered by the elements. It was hard to tell, but by the few flakes of paint still clinging to the frame, the pair could see that it had once been painted red. Beyond it, large stones were arranged into a crude staircase, stretching further up the mountain and out of sight around a bend.

"Is this a shrine?" Zero Two puzzled as she walked around the gate, looking for a sign.

"Looks like it." Hiro replied, standing still and gazing up at the towering gate. "An old one, at that. It probably hasn't been used in decades."

"Cool!" Zero Two shouted back as she began running up the steps. She quickly turned the corner, and sped off without even turning to see whether Hiro was following her.

"Hey, slow down!" Hiro, of course, was right behind her. "There's moss on these rocks, you're going to slip and fall!"

Once he was caught up, Hiro grabbed Zero Two's arm to slow her down, and the two continued climbing at a leisurely pace. After about 20 minutes of steep terrain, the end was still nowhere in sight.

"Yeah, I can see why this shrine was abandoned." Hiro quipped as he struggled, having already spent a considerable amount of energy competing in the 200m dash earlier in the day, running 2 heats and then the semifinals.

"Can you imagine all the neighborhood grannies just wanting to pray for their family's good health having to climb this thing?" Zero Two muttered inbetween breaths.

"Hey, maybe we should go back, we're gonna miss the train." Hiro's voice now carried a hint of concern.

"Nah, it'll be faster going down." A dismissive reply from Zero Two.

As they rounded another corner, a gate matching the one they had passed previously came into view, and the pair emerged onto a treeless clearing. The shrine's staircase was, unusually, not at the opposite end from the deserted main building, which at first puzzled the pair. But as they walked onto the clearing, it became obvious why such an unusual design had been chosen. The clearing gave way to a steep cliff in front of the large hall, the view unobstructed by any branches.

"Uh, wow." That was all Zero Two could manage as she stared at the vista below. The fields below them stretched on far into the distance, and eventually the land met the sky in a near horizontal dividing line, the striking contrast between the nearly uniformly blue tint of the sky and the intense, earthy green of the vegetation was in full view from anywhere on the shrine grounds.

Hiro joined Zero Two in silence as the wind swept over them. Without looking down, their hands crept towards each other's, and each held the other in a firm grip. The pair glanced momentarily towards each other, then turned their gaze back to the scene in front of them, relishing fully the moment they now shared, taking in every color and hue, feeling every gust of air passing by their bodies, and reveling in every scent that was brought along with it, for what seemed like an eternity.

Until Hiro suddenly cried out, "Oh, shit! We're going to miss the train!"

"Oh god, you're right!" Already running across the grounds, Zero Two shouted, hand still glued to Hiro's, dragging him along as they sprinted down the steps. When they made it back to the platform, the train was also roaring into the station. Hastily jumping in, the pair nearly collapsed into their seats, exhausted.

"That was a good idea." Hiro tilted his head with a smile as the train drove off, his expression illuminated by the glow of the sunset passing through the window.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Darling in the Franxx or any of the characters, this is a fan work.

 **Author's Note:** This chapter may or may not just be me sperging about mountain parks around places I've lived in and visited _._


End file.
